My Kingdom for a Smile
by Victim of Me
Summary: It's the end of the week and Weiss just wants to relax. After getting home from work, she finds a strange note from Ruby. I wanted to write something cute, but also smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the week Weiss had encountered several problems. Some as small as dropping her coffee when getting out of her car, others were more significant, such as two of her biggest clients not renewing their contracts. To top off the monumental pile of issues that had formed this week, she had been told that a shipment of Dust was stolen and the odds of finding it were low. Taking a deep breath of the frigid winter air and exhaling, she pushed everything from her mind. All of that could wait until Monday. Right now, the only thing she wanted to do was eat something and relax with Ruby.

She fished her keys out of her coat pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She shut the door and turned to hang her coat, eagerly awaiting Klein's regular friendly greeting and an offer of something to eat or drink.

When it failed to come, she turned around expecting to see another servant in his place. She saw that the house was immaculate as always, but there was no Klein, no servant, no Ruby, even Zwei hadn't bothered to welcome her.

Saddened by the lack of a familiar face she said, "Hello, is anyone here?" It was rare for Klein to not greet her and she didn't know of anything that would demand his attention. As her survey of the house came to an end, she saw a piece of paper and a neat pile of clothes laying on a nearby table. Picking up the paper, she saw that it was a note written in Ruby's sloppy handwriting, "Get changed, then come to the good living room -Ruby" There was also a cartoonish rendering of Ruby smiling up at Weiss from the page.

Weiss set the note down and tried coming up with an explanation. Ruby was up to something, that was for sure, but what? Weiss's birthday wasn't for months, she didn't think anyone was visiting, no clear answer presented itself. Which only made her more curious as to what was going on.

She eyed the pile of clothes, then gave the top garment an experimental touch. It was soft, and she liked the shade of blue. Picking it up, she realized it was a V-neck sweater that she had worn a few times before. Below it was pajama pants, jeans, a T-shirt, a nightgown, and some cozy socks. Whatever Ruby had planned involved comfortable clothes, that was a good sign, and she had gone the extra mile of leaving options.

Looking around to make sure she was alone, Weiss quickly shed her blazer, blouse, bra, skirt, and tights, then donned her recently acquired sweater, pajama pants, and socks, finding them infinitely more comfortable than her work clothes. With that done, she began the journey to Ruby's favorite living room.

After her walk through the mansion, she came to the pair of doors belonging to the living room that Ruby liked most. She found another note taped to one of the doors. Like the previous note it was in Ruby's handwriting, "NO ENTRY! (Except Weiss and Ruby)" Accompanying the words was another cartoonish Ruby, but this one wore a stern expression and held a stop sign.

For the first time that day Weiss felt the edges of her mouth form the ghost of a smile. She hadn't even seen Ruby yet and she was already making her feel better.

Weiss knocked on the door.

Faint footsteps approached until it was opened a quarter of the way. Peeking out was Ruby, her eyes gleamed mischievously, and she wore a matching smirk.

Weiss let out a soft giggle at Ruby and how silly this whole situation was, "What are you up to?"

Ruby's smirk changed to a full grin and she said, "I'm surprising you, obviously."

Weiss's ever-increasing intrigue had peaked, "You're surprising me with what exactly?"

"You'll see. But first…." She paused for dramatic effect, "you have to close your eyes and promise to not open them until I say so."

Weiss eyed Ruby skeptically, on the way here she had continued to speculate as to what Ruby was doing, but she couldn't even think of a guess.

"Alright." Weiss shut her eyes, as an afterthought she added, "This better not be some dumb prank."

"Relax, you're going to love it. Hold out your hand." Ruby opened the door the rest of the way.

Weiss did as instructed, she felt one of Ruby's strong hands grip her own and she was gently tugged forward. Weiss took a few tentative steps until Ruby told her to stop and she let go of Weiss's hand, she closed the door and returned to Weiss's side.

Leaning close to Weiss, Ruby whispered, "Open your eyes."

Ruby's breath sent shivers down Weiss's spine and her eyelids slid open. She saw something completely foreign to her.

The furniture was gone and in its place was a collage of cushions, pillows, blankets, and other assorted cozy things. They had been used to form a sprawling mess that took up nearly the whole room. Parts of the structure were lower to the ground and more organized while others rose up taller than Weiss and appeared more sporadic.

From the look on Weiss's face, Ruby could tell she was surprised. But she couldn't tell if it was a good kind of surprise or a bad kind, "What do you think?"

Weiss was silent for a few moments. She didn't know what to think. She hadn't known what to expect and whatever this was would have been impossible to predict. Studying it in greater detail she concluded that it didn't look awful, but she didn't know what it was or what she should do with it. She fumbled for the right words, "I don't not like it." Those were definitely not the right words.

Ruby started to panic, though she hid it very well. She had the idea for this weeks ago and spent a good amount of her time since then making it. She hadn't considered the possibility of Weiss not liking it.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, hoping to find a way to salvage this.

Weiss appeared uncertain, "It's just that…I don't know what it is. What am I supposed to do with it?"

A flash of understating went off inside Ruby's head, "Wait a second, you've never seen a pillow fort before, have you?" Ruby found it hard to believe that Weiss could have gone her whole life without seeing a pillow fort. Although, this wouldn't be the first time that Weiss found out about something that normal people did. The more Ruby thought about it the more it seemed plausible: given Weiss's unique childhood it would make sense she had never thought to take the pillows off a couch and make something with them.

"A Pillow fort?" Weiss uttered the words as though they tasted funny, confirming Ruby's suspicion.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Ruby looked at Weiss just to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Of course I'm serious, why would I lie about never seeing some cushions and blankets thrown together."

Ruby could tell that Weiss really had no clue as to how impressive the masterpiece of architecture before her was. "Oh my god, I married someone that's never made a pillow fort before. That's like first date 'get to know you' stuff; what do you do for work, what do you do for fun, what's your favorite kind of cookie, do you like pillow forts?" After taking a breath she continued, "How did it take this long to come up? I should have made one of these years ago."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic." Weiss crossed her arms.

"You don't understand how wrong you are, and that's okay. You haven't gotten to experience the coziness of a pillow fort before." Ruby went over to the fort.

Weiss watched her go. She hadn't had any expectations coming into this, now she was just waiting to see what happened next.

Ruby turned back to Weiss, with the immense pride she felt from making the fort and her own love of pillow forts swelling in her chest, she said "This is not just a pillow fort, this is the most incredible pillow fort ever created, in fact, calling it a pillow fort is an insult. Pillow Palace would be more accurate." A deep sense of conviction was interwoven in each word, Ruby had been pondering the significance of her creation the entire time she was crafting it. It was a Pillow Palace, and Weiss was going to love it.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby.

"Just come here, it'll be fun." Ruby lifted the blanket draped over the entrance and motioned Weiss over.

"I'm supposed to go in it?"

"Yes, now come on. It'll blow your mind." Ruby insisted.

'what do I have to lose' Weiss thought, she went over to the entrance. She hesitated for a second, then got on all fours and crawled inside.

"Wait for me, I've got to turn out the lights." Ruby went over to the light switch while Weiss asked, "How are we supposed to see inside it?"

"Glowsticks and lamps." Was Ruby's answer. Looking deeper into the Pillow Palace Weiss saw that there were indeed glowsticks placed at regular intervals through the hallway.

The lights clicked off and Ruby used her semblance to get back over to Weiss. She entered the Pillow Palace and pulled the blanket back over the opening.

Ruby's mischievous smile had returned, and she said, "Okay, follow me." She began to crawl deeper and Weiss stayed close behind.

The glowsticks provided plenty of light to see by and Weiss noticed the variety of cushions that made up the walls and ceiling, "Where did you get all of this?" Weiss asked with genuine interest, she knew there were a lot of furniture sets in the house, but she never would have guessed there were enough to make something like this.

"I spent a week going from room to room taking cushions, blankets, pillows, and whatever I thought would work. After I had been to every room, I think I went to every room." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "I started building everything." Weiss didn't know what to say. She hadn't even bothered to see every room, spending time moving things from all over the house to make this pillow fort, or Pillow Palace as Ruby called it, was impressive. Although, Weiss still didn't believe that it would be as magnificent as Ruby had built it up to be.

Another question occurred to her, "Why did you make it so big? I would think they're supposed to be smaller." She wanted to know why Ruby had gone to such great lengths instead of making something more typical, or what she assumed was typical. Most people wouldn't have a mansions worth of cushions and blankets to make a pillow fort.

"At first it was going to be a normal pillow fort, just something for us to cuddle up in over the weekend. Then I remembered how many couches are in the house and I figured you deserve something special. I wanted it to be the most amazing pillow fort you had ever seen, you'll notice how I assumed you would have seen a pillow fort before now." Weiss had noticed and didn't comment, "That's why it's so ridiculous. In fact, we're almost at the dining room now."

"You made a dining room?"

"Yup, but it's nothing fancy, just a table and some chairs." Weiss was going to love pillow forts almost as much as Ruby by the time they left. This entire thing had been made specifically for her enjoyment.

"If there's a dining room, does that mean there's food?" Weiss sounded hopeful. She had only eaten a simple breakfast this morning and been forced to skip lunch.

"I asked the cook to make one of your favorites." Ruby could almost feel the joy pouring out of Weiss.

The promise of food sent Weiss's mouth watering and she eagerly awaited their destination.

Moments after, Ruby said, "Here it is." She went left and crawled through an opening. Weiss came in next and saw that it was big enough to stand up in. Whereas the hallway had been made of cushions, this room was made by draping and stretching lightweight blankets over the tops of shelves and lamps to form an irregularly shaped and patterned ceiling. In the center of the room was a small wooden table with two matching chairs. On top of the table was a covered silver tray, two wine glasses, and a bottle of red wine.

Weiss stood still, there was nothing grandiose about the room, but knowing Ruby had done it all by herself just for her sent waves of warmth through her body, "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

"You like to do extravagant things for me, and I wanted to do something like that for you." Ruby pulled out a chair for Weiss, after she had taken it, Ruby went to the other one.

Ruby reached for the lid of the serving tray and said, "Let's eat." She lifted it off the tray. Waves of steam rolled off the food and Weiss felt her stomach growl in anticipation.

* * *

"That was so _gooood_." Weiss declared as she set her plate and utensils back on the tray.

Ruby did the same and said, "Now that we've had dinner, do you wanna watch a movie?" she took a sip from her glass.

Weiss looked at her, "Are you saying there's a movie theater somewhere in here too?"

"Calling it a movie theater is a stretch, but I did make a room specifically for movies and cuddling." Ruby replied coyly.

"I would love that." Weiss emptied her glass of wine. Then she eyed the bottle, "I'm taking this with me."

Ruby laughed and said, "Okay, but just so you know: there's more of a selection at the movies 'n cuddling room."

Weiss gave her a serious look, then gave the same look to the bottle. She set it down and said, "I'll wait and see what else there is."

Ruby made her way to the opening of the room and crawled out, close behind her was Weiss.

Back in the cushion hallway, Weiss thought it best to focus her attention on Ruby to avoid getting lost. And she was pleased by what she saw. Not only was Ruby's butt just feet from her face, she was wearing her pajama pants which didn't leave much to the imagination. Though Weiss didn't need to imagine since she had seen everything before. While watching her wife's ass sway slightly side to side Weiss was struck by the idea that she should give Ruby's trainer a raise, and a new car, maybe even a small island. Weiss had become so distracted by her ogling that she failed to hear Ruby say they were nearly there.

When Weiss didn't respond Ruby stopped crawling and looked behind her, momentarily worried that she might have gotten lost.

Weiss nearly ran into her and reluctantly shifted her gaze to Ruby's face. She noted the expectant expression and said, "Did you say something?"

"I said we're almost there. What were you thinking so hard about? It better not be work."

Weiss didn't answer. It only took a second for Ruby to figure out. She realized how close Weiss was to her butt. Ruby grinned, more than a little pleased with herself, "C'mon you pervert." Ruby turned her attention forward and started crawling again.

For a brief second Weiss thought about denying it, but what was the point. Ruby had caught her, and she knew Weiss loved her butt.

Weiss continued to admire Ruby until she went through another opening.

This time they were in a much smaller room. It was the shape of a semicircle; the walls had been made with bookshelf's and there were heavy blankets making up the roof. The dining room had been illuminated by lamps, but this one only had a scant few glowsticks. The back of a plush couch with an end table faced the entrance, and it was pointed at a large T.V.

Ruby was already standing next to the couch, a trail of rose pedals behind her, she looked at Weiss, "You can pick out the movie while I make us some drinks."

Weiss took the remote from her and sat down. She watched Ruby walk over to the side of the room and open a small refrigerator, without looking at Weiss, Ruby asked, "Anything in particular you want?"

"I'd love a Dark Atlesian." Weiss answered.

"One Dark Atlesian coming up." With Ruby putting together Weiss's drink and her own, Weiss looked for the right movie.

Nothing too actiony, Ruby might not like that, but she had given Weiss the remote. The only problem was that she didn't know what was popular right now.

Looking at the screen but directing her question at Ruby, "I want something that's not an action movie, but I'm not opposed to any action, nothing scary, and I'd like it to be at least a little funny."

Ruby was putting the finishing touches on her own drink, this kind of thing tended to happen when Weiss was in charge of picking the movie, so Ruby had checked to see what had come out recently, "Ummmmmmm. How about the new Dust Divers, that's supposed to be good?" She looked up from her task.

Weiss looked at her, "I don't want to think about Dust, what else?"

"Hmmmmmmm, oh, No Refunds. It's got love, action, and jokes." She made her way over to Weiss and set their drinks and a bag of popcorn down on the table.

Weiss queued up the movie while Ruby sat down beside her. She pushed play and asked Ruby, "You didn't put a blanket in here, did you?"

"Nope. Why would I put a blanket in the movies 'n cuddling room, that's just silly" As she said this, she reached over the side of the chair and brought a plush black blanket into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss pushed pause when the credits started to roll. Ruby had an arm around her, and she was resting her head on Ruby's chest, completely at peace with the world. Not long ago, she had decided to spend more time focusing on the SDC, which meant she didn't have a lot of time to spend with Ruby. The company was doing better than ever, there was a sense of satisfaction in knowing that she was the reason everything had been going so well, but she found herself missing Ruby. It was nice being successful, but that couldn't hold a candle to moments like this.

"That was nice." Weiss mumbled.

"You sound tired, what time is it?" Ruby could have such a soft voice when she tried.

Weiss checked her watch, "Ten minutes after midnight." She was tired, but there was something else on her mind.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Given how busy Weiss was, it was common for her to go to sleep before Ruby did.

Weiss tried to sound more awake, "Not yet, but I was thinking about going to bed." She ran a gentle finger along Ruby's collar bone, "You should come with me." Her bright blue eyes held the gleaming silver of Ruby's.

Ruby put on her best sultry voice, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She ran a hand along Weiss's thigh.

A surge of energy welled up in Weiss, "What is it you think I'm suggesting? Maybe I'm talking about cozying up with a good book." Her words were playful, but there was a significant hunger in her eyes that Ruby delighted in.

Ruby gave her one of those intimate smiles that Weiss never got tired of, she brushed some silky white strands of hair to the side of Weiss's face and leaned in, kissing her.

Weiss reciprocated with a sigh of contentment.

Without breaking from the kiss, Ruby gradually laid down so that she was on top of Weiss, who managed to tuck herself neatly underneath Ruby.

Ruby pulled away to say, "Does this mean you aren't going to read?"

A noise of disapproval sounded from Weiss, "Don't stop kissing me."

Ruby gave her a kiss and made sure to let it linger, then she pulled away again.

Weiss shot her a look that was a mixture of irritation and lust.

Ruby chuckled lightly, she had told Weiss that she was extra cute when she was angry, but she never seemed to notice when Ruby was making her mad on purpose, "I'll come back to your lips." She put her head back down and delivered a barrage of kisses to Weiss's neck. While Weiss would have preferred Ruby to direct her attention back to her lips, she found the sensation almost as pleasurable.

Once Ruby had given Weiss's neck a thorough kissing, she moved down intending on giving Weiss's shoulders and chest a similar treatment, but Weiss's sweater shocked her out of her kissing frenzy.

"This has to go." She reached under the hem of Weiss's sweater and pulled it up, Weiss opened her eyes and raised her arms, Ruby pulled the sweater the rest of the way off and threw it to the side. With the offending garment gone, Ruby was free to gaze upon the pale landscape of Weiss's body. Her eyes flitted from the gentle slopes of her breasts to the delicate curves of her waist, and to the tantalizing flesh of her stomach.

She tried to lay back down but Weiss stopped her with a hand, "While you're at it, take your top off too." An eager grin split Weiss's face as Ruby put her hands on her tank top, then she lifted it off slowly. Weiss's heartbeat quickened as Ruby's sculpted abs came into view. Her eyes drifted up to her ample breasts, contained by a simple black bra. Then she admired the way the muscles of Ruby's arms and shoulders moved when she tossed the shirt away.

Ruby smirked at her, "Happy?"

"Very." If Weiss had looked hungry before, she was ravenous now.

Ruby laid back down on Weiss and picked up where she had left off. Within seconds Weiss was running her hands over Ruby's body.

Ruby paused to ask, "Still want me just kissing your lips?"

"I changed my mind. Take your time."

* * *

An unspecified amount of time later.

Ruby's bra had joined their shirts on the floor and their breathing had grown ragged.

She had made considerable progress on her self-given mission to kiss Weiss from head to toe, now she paused on the toned portion of Weiss's stomach that was just above her waistband. As Ruby slipped her fingers underneath the hem, she heard Weiss say, "Wait."

Ruby looked up at her, the sight of a flushed, half naked Weiss only increasing her desire.

"I'd like to finish this on a bed." The couch wasn't uncomfortable, but she much preferred the softer expanse of a mattress.

Ruby gave Weiss's stomach one more kiss then she got off her. The possibility of things getting hot and heavy had occurred to Ruby, and she had made the appropriate preparations. She offered a hand to Weiss, "Luckily for you I put a bed in here." A devious smile appeared on Ruby's face, "And I brought a few other things too."

At this point Ruby could have said she put a hot tub in here and Weiss would have believed her, hearing there was a bed seemed perfectly reasonable. She was also excited by the 'other things' she mentioned. Weiss eagerly grabbed her hand and stood up, then Ruby pulled her in close so they were pressed against each other. They stood there for a couple of breaths, just enjoying the feel of the others body against their own. Ruby moved her hands to Weiss's hips while Weiss put her arms around Ruby's neck. Weiss stood on her tiptoes to be able to reach Ruby's delectable lips and planted a tender kiss on them. Then another. And another. She returned again, but this time she deepened the kiss and worked her tongue into Ruby's mouth, eliciting an alluring moan.

Ruby engaged with her own tongue and moved her hands lower to squeeze Weiss's ass, then she picked her up.

Weiss knew exactly what Ruby was up to as soon as she felt her hands go lower. Without missing a beat, she wrapped her legs around Ruby. She ended the kiss and whispered in Ruby's ear, "So, about that bed..."

Ruby let out a small giggle, "You sure are impatient tonight."

"No, I'm horny." Weiss corrected her, then began kissing her neck.

"Maybe I can help with that." Ruby dutifully walked over to one of the blankets that served as a wall, she took a hand off Weiss to pull it aside.

Behind the blanket was a room, the walls were comprised of bookshelves with heavy blankets laid over them and glowsticks providing light. In the center was a Goliath sized bed that must have been taken out of one of the more impressive guest rooms. A dark blue comforter was placed perfectly over the top and a horde of matching pillows rested neatly against the headboard.

Ruby placed Weiss on the edge of the bed and remained standing between her legs.

"Okay, I brought you to a bed, what now?" She leaned closer and rested her hands on Weiss's thighs while a playful smirk decorated her face.

Now it was Weiss who took on a more devious smile, "Why don't you show me those other things you mentioned."

"I was hoping you would say that." Ruby went to the side of the bed and knelt to retrieve a small box from underneath it.

Weiss recognized the box instantly and began contemplating what she was in the mood for.

Ruby sat down with Weiss and handed the box to her, "Take your pick."

Weiss rummaged around for a few seconds before she saw one of her favorites. She pulled it out and offered it to Ruby.

Ruby's face lit up and she made a noise that Weiss had learned meant she was pleasantly surprised, "I didn't think you would go for that tonight." She took the strap-on from Weiss and stood up to put it on.

"I've been thinking about what I'm in the mood for since you mentioned the 'other things' but I didn't know what I wanted until I saw it." Weiss watched Ruby slide her pants and panties off, revealing her athletic legs. Because Ruby was being watched, she turned so that her ass was facing Weiss. Then she slid the strap-on up one leg, then the other.

Weiss stood to take her own pants off, silently noting how wet her panties had gotten earlier.

Weiss had been the one to suggest getting a strap-on. Ruby had been all for the idea, but she soon realized that Weiss didn't want anything large, whereas Ruby did. They had talked about it a few times and Ruby accepted what Weiss wanted. On a whim, Weiss had broached the subject with Blake, they talked at length and afterwards Weiss had decided she would be open to trying something larger.

With the toy secured, Ruby turned and asked, "Ready?"

Weiss stepped backward to sit on the bed, she held Ruby in a feral gaze and smirked at her.

"I hate it when you look at me like that." Ruby felt herself pulled forward by the intensity of Weiss's stare. Baked goods and Weiss's fuck-me-eyes were Ruby's only weakness.

Weiss parted her legs for Ruby.

Ruby put an arm around Weiss's waist and lifted her up while climbing onto the bed. After moving closer to the headboard, she set Weiss down and put her arms on either side of her.

With the same look on her face, Weiss lazily raised her arms and held Ruby's face between her hands, "Come closer."

Ruby tentatively laid atop Weiss, their lips came together, and Weiss ran her hands over Ruby's body, enraptured by the overwhelming sensation of her, the way she tasted, the subtle aroma of rose pedals, the hard ridges of her abs pressing against Weiss's flat stomach, the heat of her body. She stopped the kiss to crane her neck to the side and whispered in Ruby's ear, "Fuck me." She punctuated the command by gently biting Ruby's earlobe.

Ruby pushed herself up and remained kneeling with Weiss's legs on each side. She took hold of the shaft of the strap on and parted Weiss's folds with her other hand. When the head entered, Weiss closed her eyes and inhaled, Ruby pushed in further, garnering a quiet, "Oh fuck.

Weiss's eyes opened to look at Ruby.

Ruby leaned forward and put her hands out to steady herself, then she pushed in further, enjoying the resulting tremor that traveled through Weiss's body. She started to thrust slowly, Weiss put her hands out and held the covers. An encouraging moan caused Ruby to increase her speed.

She continued at that pace for a while, soon enough both of their hearts were beating rapidly and a light layer of sweat covered Ruby. As Weiss's writhing increased, Ruby slowed her speed to lean in close and brush her lips against Weiss's. Weiss angled her hips toward Ruby more, she let out a groan, then articulated her thoughts, "Don't stop." There was a sense of urgency behind her words.

Ruby pulled away, but instead of resuming her thrusting she licked Weiss's left breast. Then placed her mouth over the other women's nipple and teased it with her tongue. She brought a hand up and began toying with Weiss's other breast.

Ruby's massaging and soft kisses drove Weiss ever closer to the brink, "Ruby, please."

She had been planning on teasing Weiss a little longer but hearing her beg made her rethink that idea. She gave Weiss's tender mounds a polite farewell and took up her previous stride. Weiss gave her a carnal groan in response.

The continued efforts of Ruby caused another sequence of cries from Weiss, after her impassioned outbursts she breathed, "I'm going to cum." Her voice dripped with anticipation, she felt both of Ruby's hands entwine with her own, she held on tightly as Ruby pushed in more and went faster still.

Ruby's constant thrusting had been propelling her towards the edge, and she desperately wanted to tumble over into the waiting euphoric abyss. "Ruby…" She says the word because she loves the way it sounds, "Ruby." She loves the feel of their hands clasped, "Ruby!" She loves who it belongs to. The push that sends her careening over the edge finally comes. Her hands involuntarily clench tighter and she lets out a prolonged cry accompanied by a powerful shudder.

Ruby continues her ministrations and tries to take in every detail as Weiss writhes beneath her.

Once Weiss's momentary bliss has passed, Ruby slows her thrusts until stopping completely then she withdraws from Weiss and lays down beside her.

Both women's chests rise and fall as they take deep breaths, Ruby rolled onto her side to look at Weiss, "Did I help, or did I help?" A knowing smirk accompanied the question. She placed a fingertip on Weiss's taut stomach and mindlessly traced shapes.

Weiss looks at her, "That was a good warm up, but I'm ready for more." How tired she had been was the furthest things from her mind now.

"Mmm, I'd like to do more to you." Her hand glided between Weiss's legs, she ran a finger over her slit and collected some of the residue. She brought the finger to her mouth and licked it clean, "How much more did you have in mind?"

* * *

With the sound of Ruby's cries still fresh in her memory, Weiss gives the inside of Ruby's quivering thighs a kiss and extricates herself from between them. She leans over the side of the bed to collect a towel from the box and wipes off her chin, then she hands it to Ruby, who mutters her thanks.

Ruby has almost caught her breath when she tosses the towel aside and asks, "Still want more?"

Weiss takes a moment to consider, "I'm fine. For now." She drapes herself over Ruby, "What about you?"

She responds immediately, "I'm exhausted. All I wanna do right now is sleep and cuddle." She puts her arms out to the side and extends her legs in a magnificent stretch.

Weiss smiles, "That makes two of us." Ruby moves Weiss so that they are spooning, and she pulls the blanket over top of them. Both women settle into their respective positions and Ruby gets her arms around Weiss's waist.

"Night." Weiss feels a tender kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Goodnight." She responds sleepily.

* * *

Writing this made me fully aware of how unprepared I am to write smut. If any of you have some good recommendations so that I can see what good smut is, that would be helpful. (The title might change if I can think of something I like better.)

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
